


Помощь

by Mariza



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Хината и Неджи помогают друг другу залечивать синяки.
Kudos: 3





	Помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: джен, прегет  
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC, односторонний Наруто/Хината  
> Примечание: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Синяки, царапины, прочие незначительные травмы»

Ссадины на костяшках пальцев — отрабатывала удары. Царапина на щеке — хлестнуло веткой, когда бежала. След зубов на лодыжке — Акамару увлекся и все-таки укусил по-настоящему. Синяки на плечах и спине — тренировки тайдзюцу…  
Такие ранки сопровождают Хинату почти всю жизнь. Она привыкла и не расстраивается, как гражданские девочки, ведь это следы тренировок, а тренировки делают ее сильнее.  
К тому же, в отличие от многих сверстниц, Хинате доводилось получать куда более серьезные травмы. Так стоит ли обращать внимание на подобные мелочи?  
Но целебную мазь она все же наносит: заживет быстрее и точно не помешает на миссии.  
Обработать руки и ноги просто, но вот спина… Хината досадливо морщится. Попросить Ханаби? Сестра не откажет. Но прежде, чем она успевает натянуть куртку и отправиться на поиски, в дверь негромко стучат.  
— Можно войти, Хината-сама?  
— Неджи-нии-сан? Да, конечно.  
Он застывает у порога, бросая короткий взгляд на баночку с мазью.  
— Вы поранились?  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбается Хината. — Я уже нанесла средство… только вот синяки на спине…  
— Я мог бы помочь вам, Хината-сама, — произносит Неджи и, не успевает она возразить, что это не стоит его внимания, добавляет: — И, надеюсь, вы окажете мне ответную услугу.  
— Да, конечно, я… — она прикусывает губу, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое.  
Неджи присаживается рядом, обмакивает пальцы в мазь, еле заметно принюхивается — да, пахнет сиренью, совсем чуть-чуть. Спохватившись, Хината разворачивается к нему спиной и задирает майку.  
Прикосновения Неджи очень мягкие, бережные, и она невольно задумывается, как все изменилось за то недолгое время, что прошло с их боя на экзамене. Наруто-кун… как ему удалось так повлиять на ее кузена? Впрочем, чего удивляться, это же Наруто-кун. Он может не говорить с ней, даже не замечать, но и мысли о нем придают сил и уверенности, что однажды она станет сильнее и сумеет встать рядом…  
Неджи снимает куртку, не произнося ни слова, но пояснений и не требуется. Дыру в плече, насквозь пробитом шиноби Звука, медики зарастили, но кровоподтеки еще не прошли. Хината нерешительно касается кузена, нанося мазь, но робость проходит быстро. В конце концов, спина у Неджи почти такая же, как у Кибы, а уж сколько раз приходилось его подлечивать!..  
— Благодарю, Хината-сама, — церемонно произносит кузен, одеваясь.  
— Не за что, нии-сан. Если понадобится помощь, приходи, запас мази у меня всегда есть…  
Хината отчаянно надеется, что тоненькая нить связи, возникшая между ними, не оборвется.

_Несколько лет спустя._

— О-ох, — вздыхает Хината, разглядывая крупный синяк рядом с лопаткой.  
— Ли всегда выкладывается на полную, — говорит Неджи. — Порой даже я не могу уклониться.  
— Ли-сан так силен…  
— И становится сильнее с каждым днем. Как и мы все…  
Хината неторопливо втирает мазь, бережно скользя ладонями по его спине и плечам, и не слишком вслушивается в слова.  
Она знает, что Рок Ли невероятно упорен и все время работает над собой. Это его путь ниндзя: тяжелый каждодневный труд, совершенствование техник тайдзюцу, чтобы компенсировать неспособность использовать чакру.  
Но Хината видела их тренировку и знает так же и то, что Неджи мог бы избежать удара. И этого, и многих других, следы которых ей приходилось залечивать.  
Но вслух она этого не скажет.


End file.
